


BeastWars_100 Prompt: Victory

by Tundra (DragovianKnight)



Series: BeastWars_100 Drabbles [4]
Category: Beast Wars: Transformers
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragovianKnight/pseuds/Tundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for the beastwars_100 prompt "victory".</p>
            </blockquote>





	BeastWars_100 Prompt: Victory

**Title:** Sneak Attack  
 **Author's Notes:** And lo, our Tyrant did say, "Megatron prefers conquering his enemies, driving them before him, and hearing the lamentations of their sole femme", upon which Airazor tapped me on the shoulder, chuckled nastily, and replied, "Yeah. Not so much."

There were advantages to spending most of her time scouting, even if it did mean foregoing all the comforts of home - or at least, the comforts of a mostly-trashed spaceship teetering on the edge of a cliff. Airazor didn't remember what the comforts of home were supposed to be, anyway, and her freedom was compensation for those nights she spent in a cold, wet beast mode stuck in a tree.

The other big advantage was that, when she didn't appear in Megatron's lineup of prisoners, he didn't think twice about her absence.

The poor Predacons never knew what hit them.

 

 **Title:** From the Jaws of Victory  
 **Author's Notes:** I'd say, "I'm sorry," but Silverbolt doesn't believe me anymore.

Silverbolt flew higher and transformed, hovering as he brought his weapons to bear. Megatron was ranting at Optimus, oblivious to any threat that might come from above, offering a perfect target. He could ensure a Maximal victory this day.

A momentary distraction - in the form of Blackarachnia - and he faltered, as oblivious as Megatron to what was behind him. Waspinator neatly clipped his wings with two perfect shots.

The humiliation was almost more painful than his impact with the ground.

At least he had the faint comfort of seeing Waspinator shot down before the bug's aerial victory dance was complete.

 

 **Title:** The Game's the Thing  
 **Author's Notes:** Quickstrike knows the most important thing is to have fun.

"Yeehaw!" Quickstrike shouted, flinging himself once more at his opponent.

"This is foolishness! He wastes energy which could be used in the service of the Royalty!"

"Yeah, but it keeps him out of our way." Quickstrike sailed overhead, landing with an oomph, and Blackarachnia winced. "Mostly," she amended, shaking her head as Quickstrike lurched to his feet and staggered back into the fray.

"Wazzzpinator think two head rattled loose some circuits."

"Hey sugarbot! Watch this!" Quickstrike shouted, just before the zebra kicked him through the air in an impressive arc.

"But," the bug sighed, "at leazzzt two head is happy."

 

 **Title:** So Spins Her Web  
 **Author's Notes:** Spiders are sneaky.

"I'm not going back with you!"

Silverbolt's shoulders stiffened and his ears went back, just the tiniest bit. Oh, if he had any idea how easily she read him.

She immediately softened her tone, relaxed her own stance, edged closer. "But there's no reason we couldn't...talk again. Next time you're patrolling?"

The outward signs of him yielding were as subtle - but as clear to her - as the results of her rejection had been. "I will not abandon you, my lady," he vowed.

Blackarachnia smiled. As long as he felt he'd won the day, she had no doubt of that.

 

 **Title:** Pyrrhic Victory  
 **Author's Notes:** AU; implied character death

Blackarachnia turned slowly, staring in awe at the sheer _size_ of everything around her. "Mine." She threw her arms out with a laugh. "All mine!"

As if he could hear her, the useless pounding of Megatron's weapons against the Ark's shields redoubled in force. He was _such_ a sore loser.

Like it wasn't his own fault.

 _Shoot him if you want._

He could have caught her before she broke the codes, if he hadn't been so certain he could distract her with Silverbolt's screams.

 _He means nothing to me._

Blackarachnia shuddered. She had never thought winning would hurt this much.


End file.
